Not Coming Back
by star-siren
Summary: One Shot...Just a lil idea stuck in my head ^^;; "She had left him, and was not coming back."


Silken hair gently waved in the breeze, as girlish giggles filtered into his ears.  His eyes softened as he stared at the golden haired child, her peals of laughter a sure sign of her delight as she continuously pounced on his toad-like companion.

"Usagi…" He allowed the name to escape his lips, his eyes soft.

It was amazing, truly amazing, how he had fallen for a _human_, of all people.

Of all the demons he could have had, of all the creatures he could have chosen as his mate, he chose a human.

A _human_!

The very creature he so _hated_!

But Usagi wasn't _just_ a human…no, Usagi was different.

Perhaps it was because she had once been a princess living upon the moon?  Or perhaps it was her innocence, untainted by the darkness of humans.  Her innocence…yes, that was what drew him to her…her innocence.  And soon after, her kisses…

…Sweeter than any candy, more addictive than any drug…

Then her touch became a drug…

…Her gentle touch, like sweet torture.  And call him a sadist, but he _liked_ that sweet torture.  So soft, so loving…so…

Her…

…She, herself, was the most addictive of all…her charming sunny personality, her big heart, her innocence…her _love_.  Oh, she was just perfect, with her innocence and her love.  That was her secret, he knew it!

How could anyone resist such an innocent love?  And from _her_ of all people?!  Oh, she was a sly one, she snuck her way into your heart, and once she was there, she grew.  Oh, how she grew, and how quickly, yet unnoticeably!  Oh yes, she was a clever one, trapping you in her charm, in her aura.  In _her_.

And by the time you realize what had happened, it was too late.  You were already trapped by her, addicted to her.  And the worst part?

You wouldn't care one bit.

Not even the tiniest bit.  In fact, you'd be rather _happy_ by it!

A bemused smile rested upon his lips, as a thought struck him, not for the first time.  He had fallen for her trap…and he couldn't have been happier about that…

No--that was not true.  He _could_ be happier.  Oh how much happier he could be, if only…if only…

This aching in his heart, this emptiness, was not there.

If only Usagi was in that emptiness, that hole that she had left in his heart when she left him!

As his eyes darkened, his lips pulled into a scowl, he sat erected, no longer leaning against the tree he had taken shelter beneath.  His dark eyes narrowed as he stared unseeingly above the three figures below him, and at the marble shrine in the far distance, resting upon the top of a high hill, shining a brilliant white.

She pulled you into her trap…

…And then she _left_ you!

And even then, you could not help but miss her…help but love her.

She ruined any chance you could possibly have of finding someone to fill that void in your chest, because you knew that person would never be able to fill it…only one person could…

And she had not only created that void, but she would not fill it…

…She _could_ not…

For she had left you all alone…

Cold distant eyes suddenly softened as they followed the movement of a cheerful blonde girl, now teamed up with a darker haired girl-child, torturing the toad-like creature with childish antics.  Her giggles reached his ears, and he could not help that small sad smile that settled on his lips.

She left you all alone, and you could not blame her…

Because it truly was not her fault, in the end.

She could not help it…she could not prevent it…

And neither could he, no matter how much he wished it different.  No matter what tools or magic he had with him, he could not bring her to come back to him.  He had tried, oh, how he had tried!  But in the end, it all remained the same…

Usagi had left him, and she was not coming back.

Usagi was stolen away from him, and she was not coming back.

Oh, it wasn't like this was the first time he had realized that, no, he had realized that a year after she left him.  But it didn't mean he didn't like to pretend that she was still by his side, in his arms…

It didn't mean his heart would heal and he move on.

Another peal of laughter filtered his ears, and he smiled as he watched golden hair tied into two buns on either side of the girl's head bob up and down, as she began to make her way unsteadily up the hill, towards _him_.

"Pwapwa!  Cwome Pway wid us!" Her childish voice, filled with happiness, announced her arrival to the top of the grassy hill, as she half walked, half crawled to her "pwapwa", her innocent amber eyes pleading.  His own amber eyes stared back at her, one eyebrow raised just so slightly.

"Pwapwaaa…" Her lower lip trembled as she whined, her eyes suddenly teary.

When she looked so much like her mother, how could he say no?

With a defeated sigh, and some thoughts that his "chibi" should never hear from him, he grudgingly rose from his position, that ever present fur boa draped over one shoulder.

"Fwuffy!" He sighed in false annoyance as his daughter jumped and clung onto his boa, gleefully giggling and rubbing her nose against the fur, before laughing again.  His eyes shone with a sad mirth, though it twitched just slightly as she sneezed into the fur, as the fur tickled her nose.

"Fwuffy!" She squealed again, before proceeding to grab "pwapwa's" hand and stumbling down the hill.

The smallest smile found its way onto his lips as he allowed himself to be dragged down the hill.  The smile only grew sadder as his eyes found the marble monument, resting amongst the clouds.  In his mind, he could see the columns and arches, the sculptures that decorated the exterior of the monument…and he could see what lied inside the monument…he could see the inscription.

'…Aishiteru, Usagi…'

A soft breeze fluttered by, taking his message with it.

-----------------------

Inside a marble shrine, resting high in a hill amongst the clouds, was emptiness save for the large statue that resided exactly in the center of the simple, yet elegantly beautiful tribute.  

The statue rested upon a large round platform, and at the center of the platform, upon a large stoned throne, sat a beautiful girl, her hair tied up into two buns, a bloomed rose entwined within both buns, with streamers hanging down on either side of her head, an eternal smile on her lips.  Her eternally watching eyes expressed an untainted innocence, serene in its joy.  The whole statue was a pristine white, made of the best marble.  A chain of silver, however, surrounded the figure's neck, a long chain that ended where the empire-waist of the statue's gown began.  And at the end of the silver chain, a crystal, glowing with a dead light, rested, waiting for the daughter of its former mistress to come to age.  

Waiting…waiting for its new mistress, for its old had parted and would never come back.

A small breeze blew by, carrying with it a message.

'…Aishiteru, Usagi…'

The crystal seemed for a second to glow with a pure light, and the white eyes of the statue suddenly glowed a vibrant blue, taking on life.

"…Aishiteru, Sessy-chan…"

The blue died out, turning back to white, and the crystal once again dulled.  However, a lone white rose petal drifted down slowly, down to the platform the statue rested upon, landing right in front of the only inscription in the whole memorial.

_Tsukino Usagi_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, Wife, Mother_

_The Only True Innocence_

_Born, Lived, Died Beloved._

_'She Gave Life, And She Lived Death'_

---------------------

Hehe ^^;; So minna, what did you think?  Apologies for OOC…hehe..^^;; I never actually watched Inu Yasha…*looks down, ashamed* ahem…anyways, it's just a lil one shot I had stuck in my head and was experimenting with…hehe ^^;; Well, reviews are certainly welcomed…no, really, I insist you write one!=^^= 


End file.
